Maekami
Maekami (前紙) is one of the supporting characters in Obsolete Dream ''and a major character in the ''Roleplay. He is a bartender, seems to know everyone and is the brother of Hex and Conjura. Appearance Maekami has straight short white hair and gray paper taped over his face. Under it, he is shown to have blue eyes. He also has fair skin and black nails. He wears a formal white shirt, black vest and long pants. His horns are black and the left one has what seems to be white tape probably holding a broken part of his horn to the rest of it, same goes for his tail. Personality Not much is known about his personality, though in the artworks he's been featured in, he can be rather quiet and calm, oftentimes violent too. He doesn't get mad easily, but if you keep touching his tail, he'll get very angry.1 Background Maekami used to work under Lil with Anten and Daimonji. He didn't like Roc at all. Appearances Minor * Obsolete Dream ''- Supporting character ''Cameo * Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea - Seen in a bonus room episode where the setting was in his bar. Relationships Obsolete Dream Cast Edit Envi Envi is Maekami's colleague. Envi once picked Maekami up by the foot to make him stop telling Envi, Sieg and Anna to leave. Kurotsuno Kurotsuno is one of Maekami's customers. Hanten Hanten is one of Maekami's customers. Sullivan Sullivan is one of Maekami's customers. Gyakuten Gyakuten is one of Maekami's customers. Anten Anten was Maekami's former comrade. Other Characters Lil Lil was Maekami's former boss. Daimonji Daimonji was Maekami's former comrade, he worries about him and wishes to tear apart the angel that hurt Daimonji in the past. Roc Hijohshiki Maekami dislikes Roc. Not much else is known about their relationship with each other. Tsurugigozen Maekami wishes to tear them apart for what they did to Daimonji. Anna Anna is one of Maekami's costumers. Sieg Sieg is one of Maekami's friends. He once talked Maekami into allowing Gyakuten to forcefully remove Hanten from his bar, stating "Trust me, it's so much easier this way". When Sieg was working at Maekami's bar as Vig, they spent a lot of time together, becoming close friends. Hex It is unknown what sort of relationship they had in the past, but from dialogue between the two it sounds like Hex used to admire Maekami as he is his twin brother, even going as far as to have the same hairstyle as Maekami. However, after the last time Hex, Maekami and Conjura were all together, they seem to be on worse terms, Hex stating that Maekami left him for dead, although Maekami insists it wasn't like that. Conjura Conjura is Maekami's older brother. From a talk between Satanica and drunk Hex, it is suggested that they are on very bad terms. Trivia * His name in Japanese means "Before paper", in reference to his mask.2 ** His name is also a pun on 前神, “Before God”. * Nobody has seen his face before besides his brothers. * He also wields a dagger. * He is an expert knife-thrower. * He used to be a drunkard, but likes to pretend that it never happened.1 * According to his character info, he smells of coffee. * The only known physical appearance of Maekami is that he has blue eyes. This can be proved with his appearances with Lil, Anten, and Daimonji. * He hates wasabi. * Like Hex, he is on very bad terms with Conjura. * While he is not exactly on the best terms with Hex, they don't hate each other.